fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Numr Madla
Summary Numr Madla 'is a Hadou, one of the supernatural entities that act as the rulers of mankind in The Patriarch's stead. Despite his appearances, he is over 11,000 years old. Numr originally lived in Moscow with his younger brother, Sain, a few miles from the Empyrean Seate, the most important structure in mankind's history, as it was the palace of The Patriarch. Naturally, due to being near such a holy site, the primary practised religion was The Church of Mankind, a fanatical organisation that treated The Allfather as a god. Numr, and by extension his brother, were largely unconvinced of the divinity of The Allfather, despite believing his ideals of protecting the supernatural beings amongst society, for they both Numr and Sain possessed a degree of psychic powers themselves. This was especially troublesome at the time, as witch hunts were held commonly as potent psychics were considered contradictory with the "Imperial Canon". This was until the advent of The Rain of Redemption, a day where mysterious pieces of flesh rained from the skies, causing Shamans to have their power disrupted, making hunting them down a thousand times easier. This was seen as a blessing from The Allfather, though it was in fact the flesh of The Tumour. Normally, this violent reaction to the Child of Terror's flesh was detrimental to Shamans, however Numr reacted differently. Other than he and his brother both being surprisingly potent for their age, they power generated by two Shamans in close proximity to each other must have been enough to cause the reaction that did occur. While Sain was rendered unconscious, Numr morphed into some kind of demonic creature, shunting fear into the minds of all who saw him. Numr's mind had virtually crumbled while in this form, and he went on a rampage and destroyed a portion of Moscow, cradling his unconscious brother and madly cackling at their fear of him. Eventually, the area he rampaged in was empty, and he revelled in his own power until a new person entered the area, seemingly ignoring all the warnings. Numr was amazed when said stranger did not show even the slightest hint of fear, and lashed out at him, only to find himself falling into unconsciousness instantly. After a while, Numr putrefacted to his original form and awoke to find the stranger that had effortlessly defeated him giving orders to imperial soldiers. It was then that Numr realised that he was in the presence of a Hadou, crushing his doubt of The Allfather's might, leading to him eventually agreeing to him and his brother both being made into Hadou. However, something curious was immediately noted by Horus. As the blood of The Tumour flowed through their veins, they had become almost like the creature itself. Humans reeled in horror at their touch, and their blood was like toxic. It was this that lead to an alliance with the brothers, and they would later pledge their loyalty to him. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 4-B Name: Numr Madla, "The Dragon", The 49th Hadou Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Male Age: 11,000+ Classification: '''Human, Hadou, Master-General of The Fingers of Mankind, Pseudo-Herald of Ach'taskri '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Hadou possess a form of "Super Existence" that allows them to return, even if they are eliminated on the conceptual level), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Hadou draw their power from the Distortion, 5-Dimensional well of energy. The Hadou can only be harmed by attacks that interfere with higher dimensions), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, mental state, and even their soul, even at great distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc. these attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. The Hadou are able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Hadou live in a state of "Super Existence" that allows them to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks emit ripples in space that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Extreme Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual (All Hadou resist the attacks of the other Hadou, which directly affect the conceptual level), Telepathic, Telekinetic, Material, Empathic (Should be like the other Hadou, who were unaffected by The Tumour's speech, which normally instils the desire to die and the belief that all life is meaningless in it's victims, directly affecting the soul), Power Nullification (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who resisted Kaharak's power-crushing ability), Spatial, and Temporal (The Hadou are not subject to the space-time of the regular universe, and possess a kind of "Super Space" and "Super Time" beyond the regular universe's comprehension) attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Acausality (Up to a 4-Dimensional scale only. The Hadou are not subject to the universe's causality, and possess a "Super Causality" that makes affecting them with causality-bending attacks impossible. Killing a Hadou's past self is pointless, as they are qualitatively superior to the world's causality), Adaptation (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who adapted to spatial collapse in ten seconds), Mind Manipulation (Merely looking at people causes them to be paralyzed with fear, and touching them is described as a viper's bite), Matter Manipulation (With his Law) Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level '(Is considered one of the high-end Hadou, which would make him superior to Sain, who disrupted the rotation-revolution cycle of an entire solar system, and Gandales, who created an eight-star constellation) 'Speed: 'At least '''Massively FTL+ '(Superior to the Imperial Cruisers, which can travel 39,000 Lightyears over the duration of a few months' time), likely 'Far Higher '(Hadou are part of a higher existence, which completely transcends all the 4-Dimensional world's concepts, including causality, distance, time, and space) '''Lifting Strength: Likely Class P, higher with Demon Forme (Shouldn't be too inferior to The Patriarch) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level Durability: At least Solar System Level Stamina: Massively Superhuman Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: '''Pair of steel claws '''Intelligence: Extremely High (Comparable to the other Hadou) Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Distortion: '''Through the use of an occult ritual created by the God, Ain, Numr's soul has ascended. Similar to the transmutation from metal into gold, his mortal soul has become of the higher dimension. This dimension is known as the Distortion, the same 5-Dimensional pool of energy that the Atziluth originated from. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties shared by all Hadou, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability used by the Hadou possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Hadou follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all the attacks of the Hadou, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The power of the Hadou is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as the Hadou's strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Hadou's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of a Hadou's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Hadou are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Hadou unless it interferes with the Distortion. This quality also allows the Hadou to exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still return to life, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only a Hadou can traditionally kill other Hadou, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. '''Gestalt Law The main property of all Gestalts, the ability to form one's own law that cannot be produced using only three-dimensional laws, requiring one to conduct the power of the higher dimension to be activated. The law that is created is personal to the user. The quality of the Gestalt Law is determined by six basic scales, ranked on a scale from E to AAA each: * Convergence: The density of a Gestalt's law, and the degree to which it can interfere with the Law of other Gestalts. For example, if one has a low indicator in this category, their law would be frail and the enemy could break it with their own law, whereas one with a high indicator could cut into an enemy's law and sever it. Numr's value in this category is "A'". * '''Active Value: '''The overall energy output of a Gestalt's Law. The higher the value in this category, the higher the amount and density of Higher-Dimensional particles under the Law. For example, one with a low indicator may only be able to generate a small amount of energy with their Law, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to create a virtual flood of Higher-Dimensional energy. Numr's value in this category is "'AAA". * Interference: 'The degree to which a Gestalt's law is able to interfere with, and control, natural phenomena. The higher the value in this category, the greater the interference and control becomes. For example, if one has a low indicator in this value, and they attempt to use a bolt of lightning, it is not a true bolt, and exists only to electrocute the opponent, and does not affect natural, trivial phenomena, whereas one with a high value can create something close to a real bolt of lightning that can interact with, and interfere, with nature as a real bolt would. Numr's value in this category is "'A". * Manoeuvrability: 'The degree to which one can transfer the qualities of their Law after activation, without damaging their surroundings. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can transfer the properties of their Law to their weapons or surroundings. For example, a Gestalt who generates fire, who has a low indicator may be able to transfer these properties to their blade, but their weapon is damaged in the process, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to cover their blade in flames without damaging the weapon. Numr's value in this category is "'C". * Diffusion: 'The degree to which one can control the qualities of their Law after activation. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can manage the streams of energy from their Law. For example, one with a low indicator in this category may only be capable of directionless, monotonous outbursts of energy, while one with a high indicator will be able to direct, concentrate, or increase the energy particles of the Law. Numr's value in this category is "'C". Reformation of Gaea - Forest of Death: Numr Madla's Law. Upon it's activation, all inorganic material, soil, metal, stone, and earth, all move in free form, in response to Numr's whim. In short, this ability is the modification of the landscape. The earth beneath one's feet, walls, entire buildings, turn into fangs that lunge at the foe. It is like an entire living, violent forest. Nowhere is safe, there are no exits, no places to hide or touch the ground, forcing the target to be constantly on the move. Using his surroundings, Numr can form hundreds of thousands of arrows and blades that launch at his opponent in inescapable barrages, leaving no blind spots. While in the Forest, Numr is able to hear, see, and feel every inch of space, and can attack the opponent with blades of stone, even if they have no support to emerge from. The Forest ranges hundreds of miles in every direction, and it's influence is constantly expanding. The core of this law is it's incredible output, easily the highest among all other Hadou, with the exception of The Patriarch, and is virtually impossible to overcome in this regard.Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Hadou Category:Humans